fanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Het monster van Cathill
Algemene informatie Welkom iedereen bij mijn nieuwste horror verhaal. Dit verhaal was oorspronkelijk bedoelt als verhaal voor mijn 500ste bewerking, maar omdat mijn vorig account verwijderd is heb ik een besloten omdit verhaal te gebruiken als inzending voor de Schrijf-o-ween uitdaging(voor mensen uit de toekomst: een uitdaging in november 2018 waarbij je een griezelverhaal van max 3000 woorden moest maken). Het verhaal is 2699 woorden lang. Dus ja....Veel leesplezier! Het verhaal 'Het monster van Cathill' Thomas en Matthias woonden al heel hun leven in het Waalse dorpje: “Montagne du Chat”. Dit kleine dorpje was gelegen in de Ardennen, slechts enkele kilometers van de Franse grens. Het was redelijk afgelegen en er was ook niet echt veel te doen, dit vonden Matthias en vooral Thomas maar niets. “Er is niet eens een supermarkt in de buurt!” riep hij eens uit. In hun ouderwetse huis dat ooit nog van hun grootvader was geweest viel er ook niet veel te doen. Dus het grootste deel van de tijd verveelden ze zich maar wat…of ze verkenden het bos, maar dat zouden ze beter niet doen… Matthias stond aan de rand van het bos, hij keek naar de heuvel voor hem. “Ben je zeker dat je dit wilt doen?” vroeg hij aan Thomas. Zijn oudere broer keek hem aan: “Natuurlijk! Vind je het niet vreemd? We wonen al heel ons leven in Cathill maar zijn nog nooit aan de andere kant van deze heuvel geweest.” Cathill was omringd door bossen. Aan één kant van Cathill lag een grote heuvel waar vele bomen opgroeide, zoals je vaak ziet in de Ardennen. Achter deze heuvel zou nog een bos liggen. Volgens legendes die ouder waren dan Cathill zelf woonde er een bloeddorstig monster dan zowel doodde voor eten als voor plezier. Hij had er al veel enge verhalen over gehoord en rilde terwijl hij er aandacht. Thomas keek hem achterdochtig aan “Je bent toch niet bang van dat ‘enge’ monster?” vroeg hij, “Je weet toch dat dat maar verhalen zijn om ervoor te zorgen dat we niet in dit bos gaan ronddwalen. Het ergste dat er kan gebeuren is dat we verdwalen of een everzwijn zien.” Dat wist Matthias ook wel, maar toch…Terwijl ze de heuvel beklommen dacht hij aan de verhalen die hij al over dit monster had gehoord. Velen dachten dat het om het laatst levende exemplaar van een uitgestorven ging, anderen zeiden dat het monster gemaakt is door Satan. Matthias vond deze theorieën net zoals zijn broer absurd maar toch vond hij het een beetje eng. Volgens sommige zou het om een draak gaan. Volgens anderen om een mengeling tussen een stier en een everzwijn. Maar de meeste mensen beelden hem af als een groot harig monster(een beetje zoals een beer meer maar dan groter) met lange klauwen, 2 grote slagtanden en een dubbele rij tanden. Hij zou ook rode ogen hebben waarmee hij in het donker zou kunnen zien. Terwijl hij eraan dacht schudde hij zijn hoofd. Zo’n wezens bestaan niet. '' Op de top van de heuvel lag een groot rotsblok. Zonder na te denken klom Thomas erop, Matthias keek zijn broer na. Hoewel zijn broer maar 14 jaar was(2 jaar ouder dan hijzelf), was hij meer dan een kop groter. Eigenlijk leek hij niet zo hard op zijn broer. Zelf had Matthias iets langer blond haar, terwijl zijn broer kort zwart haar had, hij was ook een stukje gespierder dan Matthias. Alleen hun groene ogen waren hetzelfde. Toen ook Matthias op de top van de rots stond keek hij in het rond. “Je kunt heel Cathill zien!” zei hij. “Inderdaad,” antwoorde Thomas, “Het is best wel klein vind je niet?” Hij draaide zich om naar de andere kant van de heuvel, het bos waar het monster zou wonen… en waar ze zo meteen naar toe zouden gaan. Matthias wist het niet zeker, maar hij had het gevoel dat de bomen er veel dichter bij elkaar stonden waardoor het donkerder leek. ''Misschien hebben mensen die verhalen van het monster verzonnen omdat dit deel van het bos er eng uitziet? ''“Laten we maar opschieten als we voor het donker willen thuis zijn,” zei zijn broer. Toen ze bij een grote boom aankwamen bleven ze even staan om te rusten. Thomas keek Matthias aan en lachte: “We wandelen hier al een half uur en hebben nog steeds niets bijzonder gezien. Ik zei toch dat het maar verhalen waren, je bent bang voor niets.” Matthias keek hem boos aan: “Ik ben niet bang!” Thomas lachte nu nog meer: “Nee hoor? En je springt zeker ook niet bij elke vogel die je hoort meter in de lucht van de schrik.” Boos stond Matthias op en wandelde verder, maar toen hij naar de grote boom keek zag hij plotseling iets vreemd. Het leek wel alsof iemand er met drie grote messen in had gesneden. ''Klauwen! ''Dacht hij plotseling. “Wat voor beest heeft zo’n grote klauwen!” riep hij verbaasd uit. Zijn broer keek naar de plek op de boom. “Een everzwijn misschien?” opperde hij. “Dat is niet van een everzwijn,” antwoorde Matthias. Het leek Thomas niets uit te maken: “Het is waarschijnlijk door een mens gemaakt. Ik weet niet waarom maar wat kan het anders zijn? Kom, laten we verder wandelen, het begin net spannend te worden!” Boven de bomen zag Matthias dikke grijze wolken samenkomen. ''Het gaat regenen. ''“Misschien moeten we terug gaan?” zei hij. “Nog een beetje verder,” zei zijn broer, “Ik ruik een vreemde geur voor ons en ik wil weten wat het is.” Matthias had deze geur ook al gemerkt, het stonk verschrikkelijk en werd steeds erger. ''Waarom zou je daar naartoe willen gaan? ''Plotseling zag Matthias iets glimmend op de grond voor zijn broer. ''Is dat een… ''Zonder na te denken rende hij op zijn broer af en duwde hem weg. Deze viel op de grond. “Merde!” Boos stond hij op. “Waar was dat voor no…” Hij keek naar de plek waar Matthias naar keek. Verstopt in enkele plantjes lag een berenval. “Wi…wie zou zoiets hier leggen?” zei Matthias. Thomas keek verbaasd naar de ijzeren bek en zei: “Misschien ligt het hier om het monster te vangen? Ik heb horen zeggen dat mensen jaren geleden hebben geprobeerd het te vermoorden. Het is een beetje verroest, misschien ligt het hier al lang.” Matthias leek niet gerust gesteld. Hij voelde in zijn achterzak, daar zat een zakmes. Hij had het al lang en dacht niet het ooit te gebruiken als verdediging, maar het stelde hem altijd gerust. Deze keer niet. “Ik wil naar huis,” fluisterde hij. “Laten we nog een klein beetje verder gaan. De geur is hier heel sterk,” zei Thomas waarna hij direct verder liep. Matthias volgde hem op de voet. De geur was hier heel sterk. Plotseling verstijfde zijn broer. ''Wat is er? ''Matthias keek voorbij hem en gilde geschrokken. Op de grond lag een hert. Dood. Zijn keel was zo ver opengerukt dat je zijn wervelkolom kon zien. Zijn slokdarm hing half uit zijn lichaam. Plotseling besefte hij dat het hoofd en het lichaam gescheiden waren. ''De wervelkolom is in 2 gebroken! ''Het lichaam van het hert hing vol klauw afdrukken en er was overal bloed. Toen hoorde hij een luid geluid. ''Donder. ''Het begon te regenen. Zonder na te denken draaide hij zich om en rende weg. Hij moest zo snel mogelijk uit dit bos geraken. Hij bleef rennen door de regen totdat hij bij een rotsachtige heuvel uitkwam. Moe begon hij te hijgen, hij had nog nooit zo hard gelopen. Toen hij zich omdraaide om iets tegen Thomas te zeggen schrok hij. Zijn broer was er niet! Hij keek rond in de hoop hem ergens te zien, maar hij was helemaal alleen. ''Hij liep toch achter mij aan? ''Hij wou teruglopen, maar besefte dat hij helemaal niet wist waar hij was. ''Welke kant is Cathill?! ''Hij wist het niet, en het bleef maar regenen. Een beetje verderop zag Matthias iets dat leek op de ingang van een grot tussen de rotsen. Toen Matthias er naar toe liep ging zag hij dat het redelijk groot was en nog ver doorliep. ''Een goede plek om te schuilen voor de regen. ''Eerst leek er niets mis met de grot, maar toen besefte hij iets: er kwam licht uit de grot. Het kwam van ver en was moeilijk te zien als je er niet op lette, maar het was er zeker. Matthias begon nieuwsgierig te worden. ''Zou ik naar binnen gaan? Misschien is het niet zo veilig om hier zo in het zicht te staan. ''Uiteindelijk won zijn zelfvertrouwen het van zijn angst. Hij wandelde door de grot toen hij plotseling iets zag. ''Een witte steen? ''Maar toen hij dichter bij kwam besefte hij dat het een schedel was met errond enkel botten. “Mon Dieu!” Toen hij in het rond keek zag enkele klauw afdrukken op de muur. ''Dezelfde als op de boom! ''Net toen Matthias weg wou gaan hoorde hij een luid gebrul. Geschrokken sprong hij achteruit en landde met een voet op de schedel, deze braken in vele stukken. Hiervan schrok hij nog harder. Verbaasd pakte hij een stuk van de schedel op ''Het is nep? Waarom zou iemand dit hier leggen. Toen er nog een gebrul hoorde schrok hij niet meer. Met één van de nep botten liep hij naar de plek waarvan het geluid kwam. Er hing een dik en ondoorzichtig spinnenweb in een hoek. Toen hij met het bot de spinnenwebben aan de kant schoof zag tot zijn grote verbazing een box hangen. Uit de box kwam het brullende geluid. Matthias sloeg met het bot op de box en deze werd direct stil. Waarom zou iemand proberen te doen alsof er een monster in deze grot woont? Dit is niet logisch…Tenzij? Tenzij er iemand niemand anders in deze grot wou. Vastbesloten ging Matthias dieper de grot in. Het werd er steeds smaller. Hij beseft ook dat het licht van een kleine lamp aan de muur kwam. Nog vreemder. Toen hij het einde van de gang bereikte zag hij een pikhouweel en enkele kapotte stenen liggen. Het leek op een mijn. Toen Matthias enkele stenen aan de kant schoof zag hij een glimmend steentje. Hij raapte het op. Wacht is dit…? Goud?! ''Veel tijd om erover na te denken kreeg hij niet want achter hem hoorde hij een geluid. Toen hij zich wou omdraaien voelen hij iets hards tegen zijn slaap slaan. Daarna werd alles zwart. Toen Matthias wakker werd keek hij suf rond zich. Hij zat op de grond in een donkere kamer. Toen hij zich wou bewegen besefte hij dat zijn handen waren vastgebonden met een koord aan een paal in het midden van de kamer. Toen hij zijn broer zag werd hij heel even blij, maar dan besefte hij dat die ook was vastgebonden. Zijn broer zag dat hij wakker was geworden. “Ben je in orde?” vroeg Thomas. Voordat Matthias kon antwoorden kwam er een kleine man de kamer binnen gewandeld. Hij had bruin, onverzorgd haar en donkerblauwe ogen. Hij droeg redelijk ouderwetse kleren. Het was Julian. Een kluizenaar die in het bos woonde. Hij kwam af en toe in Cathill. Iedereen vond hem maar een vreemde kerel. “Als jullie nu gewoon in Cathill waren gebleven zoals iedereen zou er niet aan de hand zijn,” zei hij boos. “Nu hebben jullie een groot probleem.” Matthias dacht aan wat er gebeurd was “Het monster…De grot met het goud…” Julian moest lachen. “Wel, ik ben jullie misschien een verklaring schuldig. Vroeger was ik net als jullie ook nieuwsgierig en ik geloofd niet in de legendes over het monster. Op een dag vond ik de grot met het goud erin. Na wat onderzoek ontdekte ik dat sommige mensen veel geld zouden geven voor puur goud, allemaal illegaal natuurlijk. Daarom besloot ik me terug te trekken in het bos als kluizenaar en ondertussen het goud te ontginnen. Ik gebruikte de mythe van het monster om mensen uit het bos te houden door bijvoorbeeld met messen klauwafdrukken op bomen te maken.” Hij zweeg. “Maar goed, genoeg gepraat. Ik heb nog wat te doen in het bos.” Toen hij naar de deur wandelde riep Thomas nog: “Wacht! Wat ga je met ons doen?” Maar de kluizenaar keek niet eens om. Toen hij de deur dichtsloeg besefte Matthias dat ze echt in de problemen zaten. Maar dan bedacht hij zich iets. ''Mijn zakmes! ''Ondanks zijn vastgebonden handen kon hij nog net in zijn zakken. Nadat hij de deur van het huis hoorde dichtgaan en zeker wist dat ze alleen waren, begon hij het touw in twee te snijden. Het duurde even, maar het touw was niet zo dik en uiteindelijk sneed het mes erdoor. Zijn broer keek hem eerst verbaasd aan maar liet zich daarna dankbaar bevrijden. “De deur is op slot,” zei Thomas toen hij deze probeerde te openen. “Misschien kunnen we hem inrammen? Dat doen ze in de films altijd.” Hij probeerde het. Eerst hoorde je alleen maar een luid gebonk maar na enkele pogingen vloog de deur open. “Voila,” zei hij alsof het niets was, hoewel hij pijnlijk zijn schouder vasthield. Ze kwamen uit in een living. Er stond een tafel met daarop een vreemd uitziend voorwerp. Het was een korte stok met drie messen. Een beetje als een drietand maar niet helemaal hetzelfde. ''Dat moet Julian gebruiken om de klauwafdrukken te maken. ''“Kijk wat ik heb gevonden!” Matthias draaide zich om en zag dat zijn broer uit een kast een jachtgeweer had gepakt. “We moeten hier weg,” siste Matthias. Zijn broer knikte. Thomas liep op de deur af, maar toen hij naar de klink greep ging deze open. In de deuropening stond Julian. Direct richtte Thomas zijn geweer op hem. “Niet bewegen! Ik schiet…ik zweer het.” Julian lachte alleen maar. “Ben je daar zo zeker van? Doe het dan, van hier kan je niet missen.” Thomas aarzelde. ''Julian kijkt niet naar mij, dit is mijn kans! ''Dacht Matthias. Hij rende langs hun de deur uit, maar dit zorgde ervoor dat zijn broer werd afgeleid. Snel rukte Julian het geweer uit Thomas zijn handen en duwde hem op de grond. Daarna draaide hij zich razendsnel naar Matthias. Deze hoorde een luide knal die gevolgd werd door een erge pijn in zijn buik. Hij viel op de grond en merkte dat er een gat in zijn buik zat waar snel bloed uitstroomde. ''Hij…hij heeft op me geschoten. ''Alles werd wazig. Hij zag nog net hoe zijn broer het vreemde driedelig mes in de kluizenaar zijn arm stak waardoor het geweer op de grond viel. Thomas raapte dit op en sloeg er hard mee tegen de slaap van de kluizenaar, deze zakte in elkaar. Daarna verloor Matthias zelf zijn bewustzijn. Thomas wandelde door het bos zonder te weten waar hij naartoe liep. Het was al laat, maar dat kon hem niets schelen. Toen hij de boom met de klauwafdruk passeerde, stopte hij even. Dit deed hem denken aan zijn broertje. Nadat hij Julian had geslagen met het jachtgeweer viel deze flauw. Met de GSM van de kluizenaar had hij direct het noodnummer gebeld. Julian werd gearresteerd. ''Die gaat nog lang vastzitten. ''Maar Matthias daarentegen… De dokters zeiden dat er geen vitale organen waren geraakt, maar hij had wel veel bloed verloren. Ze waren niet zeker over zijn toestand. ''Dit is allemaal mijn schuld! Als ik had durven schieten was Matthias nu in orde! Julian zat in een donkere kamer voor een tafel met zijn handen vastgebonden. Hij werd ondervraagd door 2 agenten. Een van de 2 vertelde hem over zijn misdaden, het kon Julian niet echt schelen, hij wist dat hij waarschijnlijk levenslang kreeg. “Eens zien wat we hier hebben,” zei de agent, “Illegale handel, bezitten en gebruiken van wapens en zelfs illegaal jagen en het onnodig verwonden van dieren!” Julian keek verbaasd op? “Wat? Ik heb nog nooit in mijn leven gejaagd.” De agent lachte sarcastisch: “Wat is dit dan?” Hij toonde Julian een foto. Erop stond een hert dat volledig verminkt was. Zijn hoofd was van zijn kop gescheurd en zijn nekwervel was in stukken gebroken. Julian schrok, alle kleur verdween uit zijn gezicht. “Dat heb ik niet gedaan!” Thomas hoorde een geluid, verbaasd keek hij opzij en schrok zich dood. Op twintig meter afstand stond een groot beest met een bruine vacht. Het was zeker 2 keer zo groot als een beer! Het had twee grote, slagtanden en keek hem aan met bloedrode ogen. Hij opende zijn bek waardoor een dubbele rij tanden zichtbaar werd en stootte een luid gebrul uit dat na een tijdje veranderde in een afgrijselijk gegil. Thomas besefte dat hij het zelf was die gilde. Einde Categorie:Schrijf-O-Ween Categorie:Het monster van Cathill Categorie:Verhalen Categorie:Woudpoot Categorie:Woudpoot: verhalen Categorie:Voltooid